Moonlight
by A Sirius crush on Moony
Summary: Sirius and Remus have been together for a while, but had never been on a date. So Sirius surprises Remus with the most perfect night of his life. Remus/Sirius fluff!


**Helloooo guys :) I've had this idea in my head for a while, so finally stopped being lazy and posted :)**

**Well, as usual, it's Remmius fluff! Nothing more, nothing less... just a whole load of fluff :)  
**

**I love these two... they're so amazing XD I hope you like the fic!  
**

* * *

**Moonlight  
**

Remus trudged slowly and tiredly through the dark corridors as he returned from his late-night prefect duties. He yawned hugely and made his way to the Gryffidor common room. He murmured "pumpkin pasties" to the Fat Lady and made his way into the empty common room. When he reached his dormitory, he made to get into his bed, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he pulled back the curtain to see Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Umm..." Remus started, too tired to put together his sentence. Sirius continued grinning and grabbed Remus' hand.

"I've been waiting for you for hours," he said, standing up and pulling Remus in for a hug.

"Sirius, I'm so tired. Why didn't you just go to sleep?" Remus asked quietly as Sirius planted a kiss on his head.

"Because I have a surprise for you," Sirius said, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"A surprise, huh?" Remus asked, smiling up at his boyfriend. "What's the surprise?"

"I'm taking _you_ out on our first date," Sirius said, winking. "I can't believe we've been together for a year and a half now and we haven't even been on one date."

"It's because we're best friends so we're together all the time anyway," Remus said. "But a date? Hmm, what kind of date?"

"I can't tell you," Sirius said. "That would ruin the surprise. Come on, Rem. Follow me."

Remus looked longingly at his bed and then longingly at Sirius, and decided he wanted Sirius more, so he let Sirius lead him out of the room and through the common room. Being in the corridors this late alone with Sirius was so much more exciting that being there alone. Remus felt his heart rate pick up more and more with every corner they went round.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked breathlessly as they hurried through the empty corridors.

"The Room of Requirement," Sirius said, just as they reached the blank wall where the door was soon to appear. Remus smiled.

"What're we doing in there?" he asked.

"Ah, I said I don't want to ruin the surprise," Sirius said, closing his eyes and walking in front of the wall. After a few moments, the door appeared and Sirius grinned, taking hold of Remus' hand again. "C'mon then, baby."

They made their way into the room and Remus had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was as if the whole wall had just been completely cut away from the castle. In fact, it _had_. The room just... ended, leading off into the night, the stars twinkling brightly against the sky.

The floor was going up-hill, like a slope, until it reached the end of the room where it ended suddenly. The sight was beautiful, but Remus still didn't understand why Sirius would bring him here for a date. He looked at Sirius quizically and then his mouth fell open.

Sirius was standing next to a motorbike. An actual muggle motorbike, that was so shiny it was reflecting the star's light off the metal. It was huge, and simply beautiful.

"You... bought it?" Remus asked finally, remembering back to the summer where the Marauders had all been in muggle London and Sirius had been crazy about that motorbike. They never knew he had actually bought it.

"Yep," Sirius said proudly. "Bought it. Knew you guys would get annoyed so I shrunk it and stuck it in my bag."

Remus rolled his eyes. "It won't work though, Sirius."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius challenged. "Why not?"

"Because muggle items don't work here, you idiot," Remus said.

"Ah, but I've changed it," Sirius said happily. "You'll see what I mean. Here, put this on."

He handed Remus a helmet, and Remus just stared at it with his mouth hanging open. "I'm not wearing _that_!"

"Oh c'mon. I made it especially for you!"

Sirius grinned, and Remus stared at the helmet in annoyance. It was black and shiny, with soft fluffy earmuffs hanging down the side, and a picture of a small insanely cute wolf on the front. Underneath the wolf, it said: _Moony_. Remus groaned, knowing he couldn't say no, from the puppy-dog eyes Sirius was wearing, and quickly put it on his head.

"You look adorable," Sirius said, shifting the helmet so it was sitting on Remus' head perfectly. He fastened it around Remus' neck and leaned down to kiss him on the lips softly.

"Adorable," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's see _your_ helmet, then. Bet it won't be half as cheesy as mine."

Sirius pulled out a plain plack one and placed it on his head. Remus thought he felt his heart melt in his chest when Sirius pulled out a leather jacket and pulled it on over his shirt. He had to actually make sure he wasn't drooling.

"You look... er... wow..." Remus managed to say. Sirius laughed, and sat down on the motorbike.

"Come on then, Rem," he said, winking at Remus, who gulped and slid on behind Sirius, placing his hands around his waist and hugging him tightly. "You ready?" Sirius asked, and Remus nodded without talking.

The engine roared to life and the motorbike started moving, first slowly, but then it sped up. Remus wasn't sure what Sirius was attempting, but he had to admit, he was scared. "Sirius! What are you doing? SLOW DOWN!"

"Don't you trust me?" Sirius shouted over the sound of the engine. Remus sighed and hugged Sirius tighter.

"Of course I do!"

"Then you should know I won't let you get hurt!" Sirius said, as they got closer and closer to the edge of the room. Remus closed his eyes shut tightly waiting for them to start plummeting down to their death. He waited, waited, waited. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and found himself looking down at the Hogwarts grounds. They were getting smaller and smaller, rather than bigger, as he'd expected.

They were flying.

He looked around and felt a grin spread over his face as he took in the view. He could see for miles and miles, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He turned back to face the castle and it looked magnificent painted against the night sky. As they got higher and higher up, Remus thought he'd be getting more and more nervous, but he wasn't. He was completely relaxed.

"Amazing," he breathed, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"What's amazing?" Sirius asked.

"This. The view. The bike. The flying. You. Everything."

"Glad you like it," Sirius said, and Remus could tell he was smiling.

The motorbike was so smooth as it flew along through the sky, so Remus almost took his hands off Sirius, but then changed his mind last minute just in case.

"Ok, don't freak out now, Rem," Sirius said. Remus looked at him, confused.

"Why would I freak out?" he asked, but instead of answering, Sirius stood up. Slowly, shakily. Remus grabbed hold of him to stop him from falling, holding his breath and hoping Sirius would just sit down again. He didn't dare talk - what if it took Sirius by surprise and he fell?

He swung one leg over the top of the bike so he was just standing on one side, and then swung his other leg over the bike so that he was now standing facing the other way. Remus had his eyes shut now - he couldn't bear watch.

It took him by surprise when he felt lips press against his and arms wrap around him tightly. His whole body seemed to warm up instantly with Sirius' body pressed against him, and now he felt all tingly and excited.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sirius was now sitting backwards on the motorbike facing Remus. "This is so dangerous," he murmured, although he couldn't really bring himself to care. Sirius looked so amazing in his leather jacket and his helmet, his hair flying about and his eyes looked excited and mischievous.

"The motorbike will just stay going straight," Sirius said simply. "It's not like there's anything for it to crash into up here."

Remus raised his eyebrows and shook his head, laughing, leaning against Sirius' chest and inhaling his scent. "God, I love you so much."

Sirius ran his fingers up and down Remus' back lightly, making Remus smile. "I love you, too." He leaned forwards so that Remus was hanging off the back of the motorbike, his only support being Sirius' arms.

"Uh-" Remus looked to the side to see the countryside miles below them.

"Look at me," Sirius said, and Remus looked up into his grey eyes. "I won't drop you, Rem."

Remus nodded. "I know."

Sirius leaned down further and started kissing him, and Remus thought it was the most amazing feeling in the world. To be lying in his arms, flying miles up in the sky, kissing him.

Sirius pulled him back up and Remus wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for this," he said quietly. Sirius smiled, and stroked Remus' face softly.

"I've been working on this motorbike since the summer," Sirius said. "Nine months."

"Just for this?" Remus asked.

"Just for you," said Sirius, kissing Remus' forehead. Remus grinned.

"This has been the best night of my life," he said, staring into Sirius' eyes. He couldn't understand why Sirius was smirking. "What are you smirking at?"

Sirius shrugged and carefully turned back around so that his hands were on the handlebars again. "Just because you're night is only gonna get better."

"Better?" Remus asked in disbelief. "How is it going to get better?"

Sirius sped up, turning and zooming back towards Hogwarts. They were going so fast the Remus was seriously starting to get scared, grabbing hold of Sirius tighter than before.

Finally, they could see the hole in the walls of Hogwarts, and Sirius started slowing down as they got closer. They reached the slope and the motorbike touched down on the ground softly - Sirius had obviously had a lot of practice - and they slowed to a stop at the end of the Room of Requirement.

Sirius jumped off the bike and grabbed Remus' hand. He reached up and unfastened his Remus' helmet, revealing his messy, tousled hair. "You look sexy," he said with a grin and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Paha," he said. "Sure..."

"I'm not kidding!" Sirius said, leading him towards where the edge of the room used to be, but now it was a wall again with a small door. Remus didn't even bother asking, because he was pretty sure Sirius was going to take him through the door.

Sirius reached the door and opened it, gesturing for Remus to go in. "After you, babe."

Remus stepped in and stopped, looking around the room. It wasn't very big, but it was cosy. It had a small fireplace in the corner, with a fire blazing in it. The carpet was creme-coloured, and was softer than Remus thought a carpet could be.

There was a loveseat in the far corner of the room, with huge plush cushions layed out on it. But the best part of the room was the four-poster bed in the middle of the room, with silk sheets and mahogany wood beams.

The room even _smelt_ amazing. Remus couldn't tell what it was, but it made him smile.

"So," Sirius said, closing the door and making his way to the bed, dropping down on it licking his lips. "D'you like it?"

"I... it's... wow... it's perfect," Remus said, walking up to the bed and sitting next to Sirius, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I thought maybe... we could, you know... have a bit of fun tonight," Sirius said nervously, stroking Remus' hand.

Remus blushed. "That sounds great."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, his face lighting up. "Cos' I mean, I know you were tired earlier... and I mean, are you sure you really want this. I don't wanna force you into anything..."

"I'm sure, Sirius," Remus said, kissing Sirius on the cheek. "I love you, and I want this. It's perfect, this room. This moment. Everything."

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded, smiling.

**##**

They were lying together under the silk duvet of the bed, with Sirius' arm around Remus. They were both so close to sleep.

"Nothing," Remus whispered. "Nothing can beat this. Right here, right now, with you."

Sirius kissed Remus lightly on his temple.

"Mmm... love you."

"Love you, too."

**### THE END ###**

**Sorry if you thought there was gonna be smut, but I can't write it for the life of me, so I decided I'd let you use your imagination ;)  
**


End file.
